Miraculous Fairy Tail
by suicunespurr
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. In the kingdom of Fiore, new wizards have risen in the guild Fairy Tail. Among such are teen veteran wizard, Marinette aka Ladybug with her Exceed companion Tikki, and newly recruited Adrien and his recently acquainted Exceed Plagg.
1. The Ladybug

**I have finally hit the deep end and wrote a fan-fic.  
This is based off of the World of Fairy Tail and the characters of Miraculous Ladybug. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.  
Notes:  
\- This is future Fairy Tail, so no characters from the anime/manga will be included.  
\- Since arriving on Earthworld, the Exceed population has grown and are common, not exclusive to dragon slayers.  
\- Anti-Bug and Chloe are two separate people, as well as other akumatized personas.  
\- "Ladybug" is a title similar to how Erza is called "Titania" and Natsu "Salamander".**

 **If you have any questions I will update my response here. This is currently a one-shot, as I would want to wait on reader response and Season 2.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _In a land far, far away,_ _lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most,_ _magic is merely a tool_ _, a_ _mundane part of everyday life_ _. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guide that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is_ _Fairy Tail_ _._

Balta - Commercial Town, most well known as a fashion hub

"Come on Marinette, we're finally here!" Tikki exited the train out on the train platform, the station a buzz with people leaving and loading designs exported to all of Fiore.

"Umph!" The small Exceed turned to see her companion's face on the floor.

"Marinette." The bluenette looked up and offered a weak smile.

"Oops." Tikki returned the smile and walked back into the train to help her companion. Just as Marinette managed to stand back up, the train doors shut and the whistle blew. The train jolted, sending Marinette flying backwards.

"Not again!" Tikki rushed over to the window to see the train departing the station.

"Miss If you could please take your seat," an attendant helped Marinette back to the seat beside Tikki.

"So much for extra time for fabric shopping," Marinette sighed.

Adrien wandered around Balta, hood covering his face, despite the sunny day. He wore a large backpack and tried to avoid people's gazes at her walked through the fashion district. Around him women and men crowded around the local clothing stores, gawking at the latest fashion.

"Look at this!"

"Come on, let's go inside!"

"Gabriel Agreste has really outdone himself this season." Adrien cringed internally as he turned down an alley.

"Can't really escape can I?"

"Depends what you're escaping from?" Adrien turned to the voice, to see no one in the alley except a couple of trash cans. He clenched his fist, ready to fight if need be.

"Who's there?" A tail flicked out a trash can. Adrien cautiously walked over and peered inside to find a cat.

"A cat?"  
"Actually an Exceed, but it's a common misconception. I can understand your confusion."

"A talking cat?!"

"Exceed."

"Right, what are you doing in a trash can?"

"Eating, or I was until some kid wandered into this alley."

"Wouldn't you prefer something a little more, edible."

"Wouldn't anyone, but as you can see I'm in a difficult situation as I can't get out of."

"Want me to help you?" The exceed looked at Adrien a little annoyed. Adrien reached inside the trash to pull out the cat.

"Jeez you stink."

"You would too if you've been in a trash can all day."

"Maybe we should get you a bath, then something to eat."

"Food first, bath later. I know a place on the way to hotel near the edge of town." Adrien frowned at the cat. The Exceed frowned back.

"Fine," Adrien set the cat down, "Name's Adrien by the way."

The exceed spread his wings and flew up on the top of Adrien backpack and sat down.

"Plagg."

"You have wings?!"

"I didn't want them to get dirty in the trash can."

"They're magic. They don't get dirty."

"How do you know?" Adrien grumbled under his breath as he walks out of the alleyway.

"Curse my clumsiness," Marinette grumbled as she and Tikki made their way out of the train station. They greeted with the hustle and bustle of Balta. "Look at all these clothes! The designs!" Marinette felt she was in heaven.

"Come on Marinette, we have to find Ladybug."

"I know, but it couldn't hurt to look around a bit."

"But the sooner we find Ladybug, the sooner you can go shopping."

"You're right Tikki. Let's find us a ladybug."

"That's the spirit Marinette!" Tikki turned to find Marinette looking at a window filled with bolts of fabric. "We're going here awhile."

"Hey look! It's Ladybug!" Tikki and Marinette turned to where people were pointing to see a streak of red and black leap between the buildings.

"Come on Tikki, we are going to miss her!" Marinette grabbed Tikki by her paw and pulled her along as she cashed after the mysterious Ladybug.

"Great, not only does he smell of trash, I have an Exceed that smells of the worst kind of cheese of possible." Adrien trudged along with Plagg sitting on top of his backpack

"Camembert is a refined delicacy only appreciated by the truly cultured people of this world."

"If you're cultured, then I'm a cat."

"Hey, there's Ladybug!" A girl cried out, pointing towards a nearby building. Adrien looked up to see a girl stop on top of a building.

"Ladybug!"

"Who?"

"You don't know who Ladybug is?"

"Does she like Camembert?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then I don't care."

"You should! She's one of the most powerful Fairy Tail wizards," Adrien raced over towards the building where Ladybug stood.

She through some papers out in the air, then dashed off. Adrien reached for one of the papers, but was quickly snatched away by a fan girl. In moments the flyers were gone.

"Did you see what way she went?" Adrien asked a passerby.

"Ladybug? I believe she went that way," the person pointed down the street.

"Thanks!" Adrien raced after the direction Ladybug went.

"What's the big deal? She's just a wizard. You've seen one, you've seen them all."

"She's just not any wizard."

"I know, one of the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail. You said that," Plagg snorted.

"She's-Umph!" Adrien collided into a person, crashing into the ground.

"My Camembert!" Plagg flew off to save the cheese before it hit the ground.

"It's ok, I've got you."

"Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!" The other person apologized profusely.

"It's ok, I wasn't watching where I was going either."

"Marinette, are you ok?" Adrien looked up to see the bluenette rubbing her head and apologizing as a red and black spotted Exceed helped her up.

"Really, it's ok," Adrien offered a smile.

"Sorry," Marinette offered a hand, which Adrien took and stood up as Plagg resumed his spot on top of Adrien's backpack. Marinette giggled.

"What's funny?"

"Your Exceed, when he sits on your backpack, it looks like you have cat ears." Adrien looked over at a window to see indeed the Exceed behind him looked like cat ears. He also noticed his hoodie fell back. He hurriedly put the hoodie back over his head.

"That's no fun, now you look like you're wearing a hoodie with cat ears."

Adrien blushed and pulled the hood back down, messing up his hair.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Marinette, we got to find Ladybug." The Exceed beside Marinette urged.

"You were chasing after Ladybug too?"

"Too?"

"Yeah, she threw out flyers for something earlier. I was hoping she would stop again and I could get one or even meet her."

"You're a fan of Ladybug?"

"Who wouldn't be? She's, like, amazing and, awesome, and wonderful."

"Have you met her?"

"No, but I've read every spread of her in Sorcerer Weekly. That sounded creepy didn't it?"

"A bit," Marinette blushed and giggled, "Just be careful, things are not always as they seem. Tikki, do you remember which way she went?"

Tikki smiled and spread her wings, "Maybe we fly this time."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm Marinette by the way, and this is Tikki." Tikki offered a shy wave.

"Adrien. And this is Plagg." The only acknowledgment Plagg gave was the crewing of his precious Camembert.

"What he makes up in culture, he lacks in manners."

"I can see. See you around." Tikki grabbed Marinette's waist by the tail and took off in the direct of Ladybug.

"I don't see why you chase around some fancy wizard when there was a perfectly normal person in front of you," Plagg complained as he sat beside Adrien on a bench. Long after giving up his search for Ladybug, Adrien resorted to sitting and reading his Sorcerer Weekly. Adrien shrugged as he opened to a picture of Ladybug.

"How could say she isn't amazing," Adrien showed Plagg the wizard, dressed in a red and black evening gown, the next page of her a red and black spotted bathing suit. Both images had a mask covering half the girl's face.

"I never said that, I said that maybe you should try someone more realistic. Besides, she's always wearing a mask. You don't know what she even looks like."

"I don't have to. I'm sure she is wonderful, confident, amazing -"

"Oh please go on," the spotted wizard appeared beside Adrien. He turned nearly 50 shades of red.

"La-La-La."

"Aren't you a cute one," she tapped his nose, "What's your name?"

"Uh... Adrien."

"Well Adrien, how would you like to come to my party tonight?"

"P-party?"

Ladybug pulled out a flyer at laid it in his lap.

"Hope to see you there." She threw her yoyo to the nearest building and launched into the air.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, she doesn't look anything like the magazine."

"She touched me!"

"Her hair was blond."

"She personally invited me to her party," Adrien stood up, clutching the flyer close.

"Dude, did you even see her?"

"Maybe I could talk to her, maybe she'll ask me to be a part of Fairy Tail."

"You can't even form a complete sentence around her, how do you expect her to want you in her guild?"

"What am I going to wear? Never mind that, I need to shower."

"You're not listening are you."

"Come on Plagg." Adrien grabbed the Exceed and placed him on his backpack. He finally took a look at the flyer.

"8:00 pm, Bourgeois Hotel."

"Tikki, I'm so tired." Marinette stretched as they walked along the streets of Balta.

"Why don't we call it a night Marinette, we can hunt for Ladybug in the morning."

"You're right. Now to find a cheap hotel."

"Did you hear? Ladybug is throwing a party at Bourgeois Hotel!" Marinette looked over as two young men were walking down the road.

"Really, I wish I could go."

"Excuse me!" Marinette rushed over to them, "Did you say Ladybug is throwing a party?"

"Yeah, at Bourgeois Hotel. It's the giant hotel by the train station."

"Thanks." Marinette rushed over to Tikki, who expanded her wings and lifted her into the air.

"How rude, to have a party and not invite the host."

Adrien wandered around the hotel ballroom floor, dressed in a white dress shirt over a new black shirt and jeans.

"This is seriously the nicest thing you got?"

"I didn't exactly pack planning to go to a party," Adrien scolded the Exceed, while looking around the hall.

"Who you looking for? Ladybug or Marinette."

"Ladybug, why Marinette?"

"No reason. CHEESE!" Plagg rushed over to a table, where there were samples of cheese and crackers.

"Plagg no, you'll get us both in trouble."

"Fine, you can eat the crackers, and I'll eat the cheese. That way, no one will be suspicious."

"Plagg, stop it."

"Mr. Adrien?"

Adrien turned around to face a tall lumbering man who almost reminded him of home.

"Yes?"

"Miss Ladybug is requesting your presence."

"Uh, sure." The man nodded and began to walk away.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Nothing more stupid than what you're doing."

Adrien glared at the Exceed before after the man to the double doors.

"Adrien, so glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Ladybug."

Ladybug sat on a love seat in a long dress, like in the photo spread, but with a long slit revealing her leg. A mask still covered part of her face.

"Well, aren't you the charming one," she gestured to the seat opposite of her. Adrien stiffly sat down. Two glasses stood on a table before them. Ladybug sat up and reached over, offering him a glass as well as a good shot of the cleavage her dress revealed. Adrien turned fifty shades of red as he accepted the glass.

"Ladybug?"

"Mhmm?" She twirled her cup as the drink began to spin in her glass.

"I was wondering, if possible, I could join Fairy Tail."

"You?"

"Yeah, you see, I'm a wizard too. Still practicing, but my mom was a part of Fairy Tail too when she was younger. I was hoping based on her name, and maybe if you put in a good word, I could join." Ladybug shook her head in disappointment as she stood up and walked over to Adrien.

"I see how it is, you thought by coming to my party, you could get into my guild."

"Well, not just that, I also wanted to meet you too. Get to know you more."

"Then why don't we. We can talk about Fairy Tail later. Let's talk about us first." Ladybug sat beside him on the seat.

"Us?" Adrien looked into Adrien's big green eyes. He felt his body go stiff, as if, no matter how hard he could try he wouldn't be able to leave his seat.

"Ladybug, we got trouble," the burly man barged into the room.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But there's a girl here, and an exceed, and she wants to see you now."

 _Girl? Exceed? Marinette and Tikki?_

"Fine, stay here lover-boy. Not like you have a choice." She stood up and left the room.

"Where is the guest that's ruining my party?!" Ladybug stormed into the ballroom. The crowd, considerably smaller than before parted, revealing a very angry Marinette and Tikki.

"I thought it was funny that Ladybug would host a party. Here in Balta in all places, but it all makes sense now." a flash of red and a man who was holding a young woman dropped to the ground, passed out.

"You're recruiting for Hawkmoth aren't you Ladybug? Or should I say, Anti-bug?" Ladybug smirked, her red dress changed to a black suit with red dots.

"I'm surprised you figured it out. And who might you be?" Anti-bug dropped her black and red yoyo to her side and began to spin it rapidly

"The real Ladybug." Marinette dropped her red and black yoyo and matched Anti-bug's speed.

"Kid, what are you still doing here?" Plagg entered the room, mouthful of cheese. Adrien struggled to look at the Exceed.

"Plagg, I can't move. Ladybug, did something to me."

"Well, we got to move, Ladybug needs your help." Plagg toddled over and tried to push Adrien off the chair.

"Ladybug needs my help?"

"Not that Ladybug. The real Ladybug. She's here."

"Wait, two Ladybugs?"  
"No, just one Ladybug, but not the one you think."

"Huh?"

"You'll see, just get up." Plagg succeeded in knocking Adrien off the seat, hitting his head on the table and disrupting the freezing charm.

"Alright, let's go save Ladybug." Adrien rushed into the room to find most of the guests had left, with Ladybug dressed in all black with red spots fighting Marinette.

"Marinette?"

"She's the real Ladybug. Now move it." Adrien looked to see two burly men rushing over to him. Adrien grabbed a nearby tall candelabra and whacked one of the men in the head, leaving only a stick in the end.

"This'll work," Adrien ready to swing again, but felt something grab him from behind.

"Hey," he struggled until he noticed it was Plagg flying him higher. Tikki joined them in flight.

"So you aren't entirely lazy after all." Plagg scowled at Tikki's comment.

"Adrien, we need something that will distract Anti-bug."  
"Anti-bug?"

"She is part of the dark guild Hawkmoth. The Guild Master gives his members additional powers to amplify their own magic. Ladybug needs to cleanse their magic, but she needs to-"

"Use her Lucky Charm. Right. What can I do?"

"Do you have any magic or something that could help?" Adrien looked around to see the chandelier swinging as Ladybug and Anti-bug fought below.

"I got a plan, but you need to get Marin-I mean Ladybug, out-of-the-way."

"Got it!" Tikki zoomed down to Marinette.

"CATACLYSM!" Adrien yelled, dark energy surrounding his hand as he reached towards the rope holding the chandelier. The rope turned to dust and the chandelier fell with a mighty crash. Anti-bug barely dodged the Chandelier while Tikki took Marinette to the other side of the room, where Plagg dropped Adrien.

"LUCKY CHARM!" "ANTI-CHARM!" The yell came from both sides of the room. Ladybug received a bag of marbles while Anti-bug received a giant sword.

"A bag of marbles?"

"I don't think this is the best time for playing games Marin-I mean Ladybug."

"Marinette is fine, but I think I have an idea. Have Plagg take you up and drop the marbles when I say so."

"Alright, then what?"

"Leave the rest to me."

Adrien nodded as Plagg flew him up in the air.

"There is only going to be one Ladybug when I'm done with you," Anti-bug yelled as she prepared her sword.

"Now!" Adrien released the bag of marbles only the ground, some hitting a few of the guards in the head. Anti-bug charged towards Marinette, dodging the marbles. Marinette raced towards Anti-bug.

"Tikki!" Just as Anti-bug ready to strike, Tikki lifted Marinette out-of-the-way, causing Anti-bug to over-step onto a marble, sending her on to the ground, knocking her out cold. A dark butterfly emerged from the suit.

"Time to de-evilize!" The red yoyo flew out and captures the butterfly.

"No more evil doing for you." Adrien landed to see the yoyo open to release a white butterfly flying out.

Adrien handed back the emptied Marble bag.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Marinette through the bag in the air, and it exploded into thousands of little ladybugs, cleaning up the mess.

"That was awesome! And seeing it in person!"

"You helped a lot too." Marinette smiled, raising her fist.

"Pound it?"

"Pound it!" Adrien smiled.

"I can't believe it! I helped Ladybug!" Adrien whispered to Plagg, who sat on his shoulder.

"Darn it, Anti-bug got away." Adrien looked where Anti-bug once lay, to find her gone.

"Don't worry, I'll get her next time."

"You mean, we'll get her."

"We?"

"Yeah, partner?"

Adrien was on Cloud 9. "Partner."


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

_In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic! Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guide that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.  
_  
Last Time on Fairy Tail  
"You were chasing after Ladybug?"  
"How would you like to come to my party tonight?"  
"Don't do anything stupid."  
"I'm the real Ladybug."  
"Wait, two Ladybugs?"  
"No, just one Ladybug."  
"So, what do you say? Want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Marinette and Tikki smiled at Adrien and Plagg as they stared at the guild hall. Adrien had seen the pictures in Sorcerer Weekly, but nothing came close to seeing it in person.  
"You coming or going to stare at it a bit longer?" Tikki asked, approaching the door.  
"Can I stare, just a little bit longer."  
"Stare at it all you like, this is your new guild after all," Marinette chuckled opened the door.  
"My guild," it felt almost like he was coming home after a long trip.  
"We're back!" Marinette called out, and several guild members turned to acknowledge their return.  
The hall was large with a giant stage towards the back, and a bar to the side. Close to the bar was a board with flyers for jobs.  
"Welcome back Mari! How was Balta!" Adrien followed the voice to see a girl with curly red-brown hair and a camera around her neck.  
"Terrible, I didn't get to do any shopping, plus that stupid ladybug rip-off got away" Marinette snarled at the last bit.  
"Oh well, better luck next time," the girl turned to resume her drink when Marinette grabbed her by the collar.  
"There won't be a next time Alya, because your whole Ladybug campaign is done."  
"Ladybug campaign? You're in charge of…" Adrien pointed to Alya.  
"Ladybug publicity? Yep," Alya pushed herself away from Marinette, putting one foot on the bench she was previously sitting on.  
"Alya Cesaire, junior photojournalist for Sorcerer Weekly, assistant to the chief correspondent for Fairy Tail, and head of the Ladybug photo spreads."  
Alya reached into her bag and pulled out a portfolio filled with pictures of Marinette with the Ladybug mask on.  
"I have here before you never seen by the public, pictures of Ladybug. First one will be free, for only the most dedicated of fans."  
"People do not need your Ladybug pictures," Marinette shut the folder and quickly put it back in Alya's bag before Adrien could take a closer look.  
"Come on Alya, if Marinette doesn't want photos of herself across the country, then just take pictures of moi." Adrien turned to see a ways away, sat a blond-haired girl with an orange haired girl companion beside her, drinking out of a wine glass as opposed to the cups everyone else used.  
"Who's she," Adrien asked Alya.  
"Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor of Magnolia.  
"You can also call me Queen Bee."  
"Her self proclaimed photo campaign," Alya whispered.  
"Shut up Chloe, no one wants photos of you either," Marinette proceed past Chloe, heading to the job board.  
"Say that to my face Mari-trash." Chloe stood up, holding in her hand a trombo. Marinette turned to face color, a smirk of a smile on her face.  
"No one wants your ugly face ruining their day more than we have to deal with it."  
"That's it!" Chloe let loose her trombo, spinning it towards Marinette. Marinette whipped out her yoyo and deflected the toy back to it's owner, disrupting tables.  
"Really Chloe?"  
"What, you want to have a go Nino?"  
"Bring it."  
The rest of the room broke out in chaos, with Marinette and Chloe in the epicenter.  
"Who was that," Adrien asked Alya as she quickly scooped up her bag before the table beside her broke.  
"Nino Lahiffe, uses bubble magic and has some weird music item magic. Hold my bag, but don't take any of my pictures. KIM!" Alya jumped into the fray, stopping a kid who was running fast with a single punch to the gut.  
"What did you get yourself into?" Plagg asked, contently sitting on Adrien's backpack.  
"What in the world is going on?" Adrien could hardly believe everyone in the guild hall was fighting each other, breaking tables, benches and chairs.  
"This is actually fairly normal. A bit savage in my opinion, but homey," Tikki, who remained beside them answered.  
"Homey?"  
"Every family has arguments. Sibling rivalries. Nobody really means it, but knowing you can have an argument encourages growth as a person." Adrien raised his eyebrow at Tikki's statement.  
"Encourages growth huh?"  
"Oh a newcomer?" Adrien turned to see a pixie of a person standing by him, with blonde hair and big hopeful blue eyes.  
"Rose Lavillant," Adrien immediately recognized her from Sorcerer Weekly, another Fairy Tail favorite, although, not as beautiful as Ladybug. Adrien blushed at the thought of comparing the two girls.  
"Come with me, I'll help you get registered," Rose led him back towards the bar along the outside wall, avoiding the fray.  
"How often does this happen?"  
"Often enough. It's fun huh?"  
"Fun?"  
Before Rose could respond, she was ambushed by a group of pigeon.  
"Ro-Ah-Ah-Achoo!" Adrien sneezed, unable to do anything to help as Rose was tossed into the fight.  
"What was that," Plagg briefly flew off Adrien's backpack as a vase was thrown in their direction.  
"Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers."  
"Then better watch your allergies, because here they come again," Adrien turned to see the army of pigeons aiming in their direction.  
"Ahhh!" Adrien run about the room, with Plagg holding on for dear lifee, doing his best to try and avoid the pigeons, running into to the guy, Kim, whom Alya punched earlier.  
"Hey you want to go?"  
"Uh no?"  
"Augh! Alya jumped on top of Kim, tackling him to the ground.  
"If you are going to fight Alya, then fight fair," Nino peeled Alya off Kim, only to be punched by Kim.  
"Equal rights for all," Alya punched Kim, sending him flying.  
"I couldn't agree more," Marinette picked up Alya by her legs and sent her flying. Marinette watched her fly to be punched by Chloe.  
"That's it! Lucky Charm!" Marinette received a broom.  
"Pathetic," Chloe stretched her Trombo into a sword.  
"Now you'll get it."  
"Try me."  
A magic circle formed around Nino's hands, as did Alya's.  
"ENOUGH!" a violent wind came from the end of the hall on the stage, everyone but Marinette sheathing their magic. Adrien turned to see a small man on the stage accompanied by a green exceed.  
"Master, you're back!" Rose called from where she was hanging on a chandelier.  
"I leave for one hour, and you cannot help but destroy the place the moment I'm gone."  
"It was all Marinette's fault, she started it," Adrien could hear Chloe's voice in the crowd.  
"CHLOE!"  
"Eep!" Chloe ran and hid behind the orange haired girl from before.  
"I don't care who started it, I'm the one whose ending it." The old man's eyes scanned the room until they found Adrien.  
"A new recruit huh?" The exceed picked up the old man and carried him over to Adrien.  
"Pleased to meet you…"  
"Adrien. And this is my friend Plagg." Adrien pointed to Plagg who still had a death grip on the backpack.  
"Adrien huh? I am Master Fu of this guild." Adrien stood up and smiled, giving the old gentlemen a handshake.  
"Rose, get him registered."  
"Yes Master, as soon as I can get down."  
"Of course. Marinette?"  
"Yes Master?"  
"Please fix this." Marinette nodded and threw the broom in the air.  
"Lucky Charm!" The guild hall returned to normal, everyone back to their seats, including Alya being reunited with her bag.  
"Follow me!" Rose smiled.

"Come on girl, if you keep doing the photo spreads, Anti-bug will pop up again," Alya pleaded as Marinette stood beside the table where Alya sat.  
"Fine…" Marinette grumbled.  
"Hey La-Marinette, I got my mark," Adrien rushed over, rolling up his sleeve to reveal his bright green mark.  
"Nice," Alya gave him a high five.  
"Cool. I'm going to go visit my parents. I'll be back later." Marinette hurried out of the building, followed by Tikki.  
"She didn't seem that excited," Adrien commented as he sat down opposite of Alya, removing his backpack and Plagg sitting beside him.  
"I think she is still upset about the whole Ladybug thing. While the campaign is great, and a way to get Marinette's designs out there, I think she wishes it were her rather than Ladybug."  
"Why not her?"  
"She's a little camera shy. I tried before, but she would always insist someone else wear her designs."  
"Designs? Like fashion designs?"  
"Yeah, when she isn't doing quests, she's designing and sewing. I came up with Ladybug so she could get some publicity for her designs and she could be the model. Make things easy."  
"All those designs are hers?"  
"Yeah," Alya pulled out the folder, handing it to Adrien.  
Adrien's face turned bright pink. The Ladybug in the photos was confident and cute in the outfits, but Adrien could the effort and detail Marinette had put into making each outfit.  
"You can keep one."  
"Really?"  
"I won't tell Marinette if you don't."  
"Don't tell Marinette what?" Alya jumped and turned to see Nino peering over her shoulder. Adrien quickly slipped out a photo and closed the folder, which Alya quickly took.  
"None of your business Nino."  
"Come on, I want to see." Alya was too quick and stuffed the folder in her bag.  
Adrien looked at his photo while the couple argued.  
It was a picture of Ladybug in red capris, a white shirt with red and black floral print, and a black jacket with red spotted interior. She looked comfortable, relaxed, and most Marinette like.  
"Nice choice," Adrien jumped and scooted away from Nino, clutching the photo close.  
"I'm Nino by the way," Nino extended a hand, which Adrien hesitantly let go of his photo to shake.  
"Adrien."  
"So you like Ladybug?"  
"I -um- maybe… probably… yes."  
"See, what'd I tell you! Perfect campaign strategy."  
"But do you think she is mad at me because of that?" Adrien asked, looking between the two.  
"I don't think she is mad. She's been getting that kind of thing when people find out she's Ladybug. Just give Marinette a chance too."  
"Marinette is cool too."  
"Then you are already halfway there," Alya gave a thumbs up and flashed a devilish smile to Nino, who returned it equally as sinful.  
"So do you know where you are staying bro?" asked Nino?  
"Hopefully somewhere cheap. I'm still learning my magic, so I won't be able to take high paying jobs."  
"Cool, what's your magic?" Nino moved to the other side of the table and sat next to Alya.  
"Destruction magic."  
"Wow, that's crazy, can you like destroy anything?" asked Alya, the reporter side of her starting to show.  
"I think so. I haven't tried everything, and I can only destroy portions at a time of something."  
"Better stay close to Marinette then so she can fix what you break then," Nino laughed, which Adrien returned with a half-hearted chuckle. He honestly felt bad about Marinette, especially since when they first met he had practically admitted to her he had a crush on Ladybug, and almost kept calling her Ladybug.  
"Hey, want to see the town?" Nino offered.  
"Sure." The boys stood up to leave, Adrien picking up his backpack, which Plagg flew on top of.  
"Bwah-hahahaha," Alya began to laugh.  
"What?" Both guys asked.  
"Sorry Adrien, but when Plagg sits on your backpack, you look like you have cat ears."  
Nino turned to look, laughing as well.  
"Are we going to see the town or not," asked Adrien, slightly annoyed.  
"Yeah sure, you coming Alya?"  
"I think I'll stay here. I have something I need to do, plus I don't think I can keep a straight face with you looking like that," Alya attempted to hold back the laughter as Nino resumed normal composure.  
"Suit yourself."  
As soon as the boys left, Alya let out a long await laugh, drawing attention from other people in the guild.  
"A cat boy. What do you make of that?" She began jotting notes in a journal.

"Is that seriously all you eat?" Nino asked, appalled by the Exceed's diet of Camembert as they left the cheese store.  
"No, I can eat brie, pule, blue, cheddar, but Camembert is a piece of Heaven the gods have blessed earth with."  
"He can't be serious?" Adrien shrugged, putting the rest of the cheese in his backpack.  
"Where do you live Nino?"  
"I live in the boy's dorms. It's 100,000 jewels a month if you are interested."  
"Um… thanks but no thanks. I haven't even looked at the request board to figure out what kind of jobs I can take."  
"Well you can always partner up with someone. We can look at the job board and both go on a simple job and I can show you the ropes."  
"Marinette, actually already said we were partners," Adrien nervously rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks a light tinge of pink.  
"Oh really?"  
"Well, we'll see, maybe she's back at the Guild."  
"Maybe."  
"Ooo, Adrien, can we go in there please!" Plagg turned Adrien's head towards a bakery.  
"Is all you think about is food?"  
"They have cheesecake!"  
"Come on, let's check it out," Nino started heading toward the bakery with Adrien following.  
"Hello! Welcome to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, how may I help you?" The boys entered to be greeted by a small woman with dark blue hair, which Adrien felt was familiar but he couldn't place where.  
"One cheesecake please," Plagg turned to stand on Adrien's backpack, peeking over his head.  
"Is that an Exceed?"  
"Um, yes?" The woman ran around the counter to Adrien's side.  
"May I?"  
"Yes you may," Plagg leaned his head towards the woman, who began stroking his ears, to which plag began to purr.  
"Awe, just like my daughter's Exceed. She loves having her ears scratched."  
"Sabine?" A big man peeked his head around the corner.  
"Tom, look, an Exceed."  
"Sorry, my wife can't help herself when she sees Exceeds."  
"That's fine," Plagg fell back onto Adrien's backpack as Sabine moved her scratching to behind the ears.  
"What can I help you boys with," Tom took his place behind the counter.  
"I'll have a macaron," said Nino.  
"I'll have a cheesecake for my Exceed and a chocolate croissant."  
"Alright, I don't think I've seen you around here before? Not too many people with Exceeds live around here," Tom grabbed some tongs and put the treats in separate paper bags.  
"I'm new, I just joined Fairy Tail."  
"Really? We used to be in Fairy Tail," exclaimed Sabine, momentarily stopping the scratching.  
"Really so was my mom. Emilia Laurent."  
"Emilia! You're Emilia's boy?" Asked Tom.  
"Yes, I'm Adrien, and this is Plagg."  
"Well, welcome to Magnolia. You settling in well?"  
"Trying still have yet to find a place."  
"You could stay here?" offered Sabine.  
"You sure? You said you have a daughter?"  
"She actually moved out recently, she's living in the girl's dorm with a friend. So we have an open room."  
Adrien looked at Nino who had a fake smile on his face, but mischief in his eyes.  
"Come on, I'll show you the room. Luckily we had it repainted." Sabine stopped the petting and led the boys upstairs.

The room was small but cosy. He could tell they were planning on using it as a guest room as it had been lightly furnished enough to make it a comfortable stay. To Adrien, it felt perfect for starting out  
"Nice," commented Nino, nudging Adrien in the side.  
"I could get use to this," Plagg flew off Adrien's backpack, making himself comfortable on a small sofa.  
"I'll take it."  
"Oh wonderful, I'll tell Tom."  
"Thank you, how can I ever repay you?"  
"You can discuss the details with T- I mean Mr. Dupain. Although I am more than happy with you helping in the bakery everyone once in awhile."  
"Thank you Mrs. Dupain."  
Sabine smiled as she went downstairs, leaving the boys in the room.  
"Well you sure settled fast."  
"They knew my mom. Maybe they can tell me more about her time at Fairy Tail," Adrien dropped his backpack beside the sofa.  
"Probably. Better go talk to Mr. Dupain though."  
"Right, come on Plagg." Plagg zipped back over to Adrien, standing on his shoulder and holding on to the back of his hair. The boys headed back down the stairs.

"Hey!" Nino called out, spotting Alya talking to Marinette and Tikki.  
"Where have you boys been?" Asked Alya as Nino sat beside her, forcing Adrien next to Marinette.  
"Adrien got a place. For on 50,000 jewel a month."  
"Really, where?"  
"The room above the Dupain-Cheng Bakery." Marinette spit out her drink, splattering Alya and Nino.  
"What," asked Adrien.  
"Nothing," Marinette coughed as Tikki patted her back.  
"Well, they seem really nice and they knew my mother."  
"Your mother was part of Fairy Tail?" asked Alya.  
"Back in the day. But that was awhile before I was born."  
"I bet Master Fu can tell you more about your mom," offered Marinette, "we have have an archive down in the basement. I bet Caline can help you."  
"Maybe tomorrow. I'm not exactly in a hurry to find out. I need to find a job to pay my rent."  
"Then let's go look for one," Marinette stood up and headed to the board. Adrien looked to Nino and Alya, who gestured for him to go along. Adrien quickly stood up and headed after her.  
She stopped at the board, as did Adrien, who watched as she looked for a job.  
"So ... how do you determine what kind of job to do?"  
"Pricing partially, other is skill. I am not the best suited for monster quests, although you might do good, unless someone wanted you to bring the monster alive. Then that could be a problem. Ooo, here's one," Marinette pointed to a poster, "Missing town. 100,000 jewel. Perfect!"  
Adrien looked at the poster. Apparently a traveling merchant had returned home to find his entire town gone. Other first hand accounts were listed on the page, and the people who had lost the town were offering a reward to whomever could find the town or at least an explanation of what happened.  
"Are you going to take the job?" Rose came up beside Adrien. Adrien smiled and took down the poster.  
"Let's do it."  
"Alright, partner," Marinette held up her hand for a high five, which Adrien returned.  
"Partner."

 **Yes, Tom and Sabine are still Marinette's parents (Maniacal Laugh)**  
 **I was bored and wanted to write more for this. No definite plot.**


	3. Ladybug Decisions

**Meanwhile...**

Marinette slowed down as the distance from her and the guild increased, as Tikki slowed her flight to walk beside her.

"Marinette, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Tikki, just tired."

"If you're tired then why did you run out like that?"

"I don't know Tikki, maybe its just the whole Ladybug thing."

"Is it because Adrien likes Ladybug?"

"NO! Maybe. Kind of. Part of it I guess. You saw his reaction to trying to find Ladybug. He didn't know me past the pictures, and likes the girl in the photos. Not actual me."

"Give him a chance. Maybe work with him on a job so he can get to know you more. You did say you want to be partners."

"True. That's a start. But what about Ladybug?"

"Well, what do you think."

"I like showing off my designs, and it is easier making them for me than someone else, but this Ladybug popularity is driving me crazy, and it gets more annoying when people who see some perfect Ladybug get disappointed it is just me."

"Maybe you should try talking to your mom about it."

"That sounds like a good idea." Tikki and Marinette rounds the corner and entered the familiar bakery.

"Maman? Papa?"

"Marinette!" her mother came rushing out from behind the counter, giving her daughter a hug.

"Is that my little angel?" Her dad came out of the back and joined the family hug, bringing in Tikki as he did.

"How are you?"

"Alright, Balta was beautiful just like you said Papa. They have so many fabric stores." Her father let go, releasing everyone.

"Did find any fabric you liked?" asked her mother as she resumed her position behind the counter, Tikki sitting beside her to have her ears scratched, which her mother obliged.

"No, we didn't have time. We were too busy trying to catch a fake Ladybug."

"Speaking of Ladybug, your friend Alya sent us a picture," her dad mentioned as he headed towards the back.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry dear. It was the one of you in the spring dress. We knew how proud you were of it, so Alya let us have a copy."

"I guess that one is fine." Marinette went round the counter and took her place beside her mother, restocking the shelves to allow her mother to continue petting Tikki.

"Maman, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What if, I don't want to do Ladybug stuff anymore."

"Why not?"

"Ladybug is such an over-hyped thing, and when people find out its me, they're disappointed."

"Who is disappointed?"

"People... a guy." Her mother gave her a knowing smile.

"Are you sure he is disappointed?"

"I don't know, maybe, highly probably."

"Give the boy a chance, I'm sure he'll like you for you. As for being Ladybug. Ladybug is you, with or without the mask. Be proud of who you are and be proud of your designs. Ladybug is just a steping stone to something bigger for you."

"Thanks Maman."

"And remember, its the people closest to you whose opinion really counts."

"You're right. I probably should get back to the guild. Tell Alya I'll continue being Ladybug."

"You aren't going to stay for dinner?" He father called out from the kitchen.

"Not tonight, but soon. I miss your quishe." Marinette ran around the back and gave her father a hug, then ran bag to give her mother a hug.

"Oh dear, since you moved out with Alya, we turned your old room into a guest room. We hope you don't mind," her mother commented as she finally finished petting Tikki, to wash her hands and give her daughter a few cookies for the road.

"That's fine. Now Uncle Cheng can stay with us next time he visits. Bye!" Marinette turned and ran into the door.

"Oops." She and her mother shared a giggle as she opened the door.

"Bye Tom! Bye Sabine!" Tikki called as she followed Marinette out into Magnolia.

"Those better be cookies from your parents because I'm starving right now," Alya leaned over the table towards Marinette and the bag of cookies.

"If you're nice, I'll consider sharing."

"Ugh... please."

"Fine," Marinette chuckled as she handed Alya the bag.

"Where's Adrien? and Nino?"

"Nino went to show Adrien around."

"Aww, I was hoping to show him around."

"Why, so he'd avoid your parent's bakery."

"Not that, necessarily," Marinette's face turned pink at the thought of her parents meeting Adrien.

"Well when you do take him to meet them, bring me along. I want to see your mom combust as she has two Exceeds to cuddle with."

Both of the girls laughed at Marinette's mother's fondness for the cat-like creatures. When Marinette brought Tikki home, her mother couldn't stop cuddling the Exceed for a week. Which worked well since Tikki was still very young.

"Alya."

"Hmm," Alya's mouth filled with a cookie.

"About Ladybug. I'll still do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, its a chance to get my name out there right?"

"That's the spirit. And I got the greatest idea ever to go along with it," Alya pushed her journal to Marinette. Marinette looked at the page to see rough sketches of a boy with cat ears.

"Adrien?"

"I'm calling him Chat Noir! Imagine the practice you could get designing guy clothing too. Plus I'm sure he'd be more than happy to pose with his favorite Ladybug."

"Ok, one, you're crazy. Two, normal people don't like cat boys or boys dressed up as cats. And three, stop."

"Stop what."

"You, doing, you know, your thing?"

"My thing?"

"Yes, you know." Marinette gestured with her hands, bringing them together. Alya smirked.

"I don't know what you are talking about. And two, everyone loves cat boys. I'll ask Mrs. Chamack what she thinks, and see if we can get the go ahead for a shoot. Maybe a solo one first, then a special bonus of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"You're crazy."

"I know," Alya smugly took a bite out of a cookie, taking back her journal.

"Here comes cat boy now."


End file.
